User talk:Elasticnoodles
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the File:Games duke by ist turkey-d4vgol0.jpg page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nhlott (Talk) 07:35, April 8, 2012 cabins yeah, you count the counsellor, lt, and current members. RubyRose [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'(I'll tell you no lies)']] 13:28, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Badge Le Badge of Randomness Dat's for chu ~ ღ‶I'm hopeless but hoping.″ღ 13:56, May 7, 2012 (UTC) "A little Summat" Hai Noodles! I got a little summat for chu! You haz earned it! :)) "If you would create something, You must be something" --Miggy 14:45, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Re. Adoption Sure you can adopt Destinee Hey I just met you and this is crazy but here's my number so call me maybe ~ Carly Rae Jepsen 23:13, May 7, 2012 (UTC) just an FYI I see you adopted Destinee. She is still showing on the adoption list though, so when you have a moment you may want to pop over there and remove her name from the list. :) Falling from heaven is not as painful as surviving the impact 19:30, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Sure he is all yours |'''- Legend of Zelda, more like Legend of Link''' 21:26, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :D It's :') amazing :P Mind if I post it on mah 1D collection? Call me... Mrs Tomlinson! ♥ 11:04, May 15, 2012 (UTC), 11:04, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey you “It's better to be unhappy alone than unhappy with someone.” -Marilyn Monroe 14:52, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Elaa! Chu deserve this! Call me... Mrs Tomlinson! ♥ 09:06, May 17, 2012 (UTC), 09:06, May 17, 2012 (UTC) bronze soul }} The Quest! Hey there, nice to meet you! Typically, BC members are NOT allowed on quests. Unless you have specific direction from a B-Crat, this shouldn't happen. I can look it over if you'd like... just IM me the link. Thanks~ ItsjustJake Talk to Me hAnGiNg OuT hErE! 21:57, May 20, 2012 (UTC) For Chu! :) I finally made one and you deserve one from me! The Quest (again)! Unfortunately, this quest cannot be made becuase of the BC involvement. However, I have edited the forum page so that it can be remade. Thank you for being so accepting about this. It's nice to see someone as agreeable as you have been. And so, this is for you... :D what comes around, goes around Where Rocking Horse People Eat Marshmellow Pies 03:58, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Your soooo epic XD!!!! Present ELA!!! Hi! Thanks for being a friend! Take this present, a pet Hamster! Name her and take good care of her! From~ DaMigster ~At your service! 08:31, June 6, 2012 (UTC) CAn you show me how to do a word bubble for janie sorry, i forget how 2!? Gohungergames 20:17, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Ela, chu ok?Were u affected by he rain?how r chu?:3 Why won’t we communicate? Why won’t we love? We shed tears at the painful reality once again... ..Answer Me! Why!?.. ~★~Broken~★~ 12:45, August 11, 2012 (UTC)